everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters/students
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * Rebels - The Rebels are those students who disagree that their futures should be pre-determined and seek to change the system that condemns them to a destiny most of them do not want. * Royals - The Royals are those who agree that their futures should be pre-determined and seek to protect the system that ties them to a destiny most of them eagerly look forward to. * Neutral students - In addition to the Rebels and Royals, there's a large number of students with no or an unclear allegiance. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Rebels C.A. Cupid Cedar Wood Cerise Hood Hunter Huntsman Kitty Cheshire Madeline Hatter Raven Queen Sparrow Hood Royals Apple White Ashlynn Ella Blondie Lockes Briar Beauty Clara Lear Clara Lear is the daughter of King Lear. She is new at Ever After High and not exactly confident about it, though she is making steps towards feeling at home. Daring Charming Darling Charming Princess Darling Charming is the only daughter of King Charming. Like her brothers Daring and Dexter, she is a Royal. Dexter Charming Duchess Swan Faybelle Thorn Faybelle Thorn is the daughter of the Wicked Fairy Godmother. She enjoys cheerleading and is looking forward to being a villain. Holly O'Hair A new student at Ever After High, Holly O'Hair is the daughter of the famously-coifed Rapunzel. She has a twin sister named Poppy O'Hair. Hopper Croakington II Lizzie Hearts Three little pigs Neutral students Bella Sister Brutta Sister Ginger Witch Though the daughter of the Candy Witch, the villain of Hansel and Gretel, Ginger Witch is not overly evil herself. Gus Crumb Gus Crumb is the son of Gretel and cousin of Hilda Crumb. In the true spirit of his destiny, he has an eye for candy opportunities and packs a bag of bread crumbs for his lunch. Hilda Crumb Hilda Crumb is the daughter of Hansel and cousin of Gus Crumb, and is relentless in her pursuit of candy. Of the two, she seems to be the instigator and the leader. Humphrey Dumpty Lilly-Bo Peep Melody Piper Nathan Nutcracker Nathan Nutcracker is the future Nutcracker Prince from The Nutcracker. He prefers being called a wooden person instead of a puppet. Poppy O'Hair Son of the Hero of Haarlem Tiny Tom Thumb The future Tom Thumb from the fairy tale of the same name is a tiny boy who is small enough to ride on the back of a mouse. He signed the Storybook of Legends the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign. Tucker Tucker is one of the future Merry Men. Specifically, he is the future Friar Tuck. He is highly afraid of growing bald like his father. Witchy Brew Although a fan of watercolor painting and unicorns, Witchy Brew sadly sealed her fate as a child-eating witch when she signed the Storybook of Legends the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign. Category:Characters